Night At Museum (KnB Version)
by Yamada Haru
Summary: Yuka bekerja disebuah museum bernama museum Kisedai. setiap malam semua patung disana berubah seperti manusia (kisedaixoc) Enjoy the story! [chapter 2 ready!]
1. Chapter 1

**Night At Museum (KnB version)**

 **Dislcaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

"Hm aku harus mencari pekerjaan dimana ya." Yuka menghela napas panjang sembari berjalan jalan tak tentu arah.

Ia bukan nya tidak mencoba melamar kerja, tapi semua tempat kerja yang ia datangi menolaknya untuk bergabung.

Sebuah kertas tertiup angin dan jatuh di depan kaki Yuka.

"Eh?" Gadis bersurai hitam gelap itu memungut kertas itu dan ternyata sebuah pengumuman tertera disana.

Iris berwarna cokelat itu memperhatikan isi kertas pengumuman itu.

 **Dibutuhkan segera!**

 **Petugas keamanan untuk museum basket kisedai.**

 **Pria/wanita**

 **Maksimal umur 25 tahun.**

 **Jika berminat hubungi kami**

 **02927xxxxxx**

Yuka menatap kertas itu dengan berbinar. biarlah dirinya menjadi petugas keamanan, toh hanya menjaga sebuah museum saja apa susahnya. Pikir Yuka.

Ia mengambil ponsel nya disaku celana, dan mulai mengetik nomor itu dan menelpon pihak sana.

"Halo saya Yuka, saya ingin melamar menjadi petugas keamanan dimuseum kisedai, bagaimana caranya?"

"..."

"Ah begitu baik akan saya siapkan, lalu dimana tempat wawancaranya?"

"..."

"Baik! Besok saya akan bawakan yang anda butuhkan, terima kaaih!"

Telepon pun terputus dengan begitu berakhirlah berbincangan itu.

Yuka pun berlari pulang kerumahnya dengan riang.

 **-skip time-**

Pagi ini Yuka berdandan rapi, ia mengikat rambut hitamnya dengan model pony tail. Ia memakai kemeja biru muda dan celana bahan berwarna hitam.

"Yosh aku siap!" Ia melangkah masuk kedalam museum yang tampak sudah cukup tua itu. Didepan museum banyak sekali ornamen bola basket dan juga foto-foto para kisedai dijaman kejayaan mereka.

Begitu ia masuk kedalamnya, ia sudah disambut oleh sebuah patung seseorang yang sedang memegang bola di tangan kanannya.

Yuka mendekati patung itu dan membaca tulisan yang berada di bawah patung sebagai informasi.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Pemain keenam bayangan dari Kiseki No Sedai di SMP Teiko**

 **Gaya permainan basketnya sangat berbeda dari yang lain.**

 **Dengan hawa keberadaan tipisnya, ia mampu melakukan passing tak terlihat dan mengecoh lawan.**

 **Saat SMA ia masuk ke sekolah Seirin dan mampu mengalahkan para kisedai yang lain bersama dengan cahaya nya Kagami Taiga**

Yuka membaca tulisan itu dengan seksama, ia sedikit tak percaya dengan tulisan itu, menurutnya tidak orang yang seperti itu didunia ini.

Ia mendongak keatas menatap patung seorang pria berambut biru muda dengan ekspresi datar yang memakai baju basket bertuliskan Seirin dengan nomor 11.

"Hei apa kau Yuka?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang sembari menepuk pundak sang dara.

Yuka menoleh kebelakang, "ah iya saya Yuka, ingin melamar kerja disini."

"Baik...saya adalah manajer disini, mari ikut keruangan saya." Pria paruh baya yang memakai pakaian formal kerja itu berjalan duluan menuntun Yuka ke ruangan nya.

"Silahkan masuk." Pria itu membuka pintu kantor nya.

Yuka masuk kedalam kantor berukuran kecil itu, didalam sana banyak artikel artikel mengenai basket yang di tempel di sebuah mading.

"Duduklah." Pria itu terlebih dahulu duduk di kursi pribadinya.

"Jadi kenapa kau berminat untuk menjadi security disini?" Tanyanya setelah Yuka duduk.

"Uhm saya belum mendapatkan pekerjaan apapun, padahal saya sudah melamar kesana kesini tapi tidak ada hasil."

"Baiklah...disini dibutuhkan security pada shift malam, apa kau sanggup? Karena banyak petugas malam yang berhenti sendiri, mereka berkata ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi." Jelas pria itu.

"Baiklah saya siap berkerja disini...saya akan tanggung semua resikonya."

"Bagus..ini perlengkapanmu." Manajer itu memberikan satu set baju khusus security berwarna biru tua, senter dan juga pemukul berukuran sedang.

"Kau bisa mulai berkerja besok malam..datang saja kesini jam 5 sore."

"Baik! Terima kasih pak!"

.

.

.

Setelah diterima berkerja sebagai security di museum kisedai, kini Yuka menjalankan profesinya itu.

Jam 5 tepat ia sudah bersiap di museum, menunggu jadwal pergantian jaga yang akan berganti sebentar lagi.

Salah satu security yang bertugas pagi sampai sore itu memberikan kunci kepada Yuka disertai penjelasan untuk bagian mana saja kunci-kunci itu.

"Baiklah...pengunjung sudah pergi dan tugasku juga sudah selesai, semoga kau tidak ketakutan saat malam nanti." Security itu melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Hanya tinggal beberapa petugas kebersihan yang masih lalu lalang membersihkan lantai dan lainnya.

Yuka memilih melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya di kantor security, ia sudah memakai baju lengkap dengan senter dan alat pemukul berukuran sedang sudah berada di pinggangnya.

Disaat jam menunjukkan pukul 6 petugas kebersihan pun pamit pada dirinya karena tugas mereka sudah selesai.

Dan sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri di dalam museum itu.

Matahari sudah meredupkan sinar, pertanda sang bulan akan menggantikan matahari.

"Yosh aku siap!" Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya, menghapus pikiran yang tidak tidak mengenai museum ini.

Yuka memilih berjalan jalan itung itung ia berpatroli didalam museum yang sebenarnya belum pernah ia kunjungi sekali pun.

Yuka berhenti, ketika melihat sebuah mading berisikan kertas kertas mengenai kisedai dari smp sampai sma.

'Kalau dilihat dari mading ini mereka sangat hebat, apa benar dulu seperti ini, tak kusangka Jepang punya pemain basket hebat' ia membantin sendiri.

Setelah beberapa menit membaca mading itu, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke depan dekat pintu masuk.

Begitu ia sampai disana, sesuatu yang janggal pun terlihat

'Aneh harusnya disini kan ada patung si pemain bayangan itu, kok sekarang gak ada ya, apa ada maling.' Yuka membantin lagi.

"Ano..." sebuah suara dan tepukkan ringan membuat sang empunya merespon, ia melihat kebelakang dan...

Rambut biru muda. Cek.

Wajah datar. Cek.

Baju basket berlogo Seirin dengan nomor 11. Cek.

Yuka mematung seketika, tubuhnya bergetar, keringat mulai bercucuran.

"Ano...kau siapa?"

Seketika Yuka pingsan ditempat saat itu juga.

 **~TBC~**

 **Yuhuuu~~ berjumpa lagi dengan saya disini!**

 **Akhirnya saya update ffn juga setelah bisa dibilang cukup lama gak update update.**

 **Okay~ semoga readers suka**

 **Terima kasih sudah mampir kecerita saya~**


	2. chapter 2

**Night At Museum ( KnB Version)**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

"Kurokocchi kau menganggetkan dia ssu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Siapa wanita ini nanodayo."

"Jangan ganggu dia, tinggalkan saja."

"Hei hei dia beroppai seperti Mai-chan."

Mine-chin baka, Mine-chen aho."

Yuka dengan mata terpejam, mendengar suara-suara absurd itu, nyawa nya baru setengah terkumpul jadi dia belum sanggup untuk terbangun sempurna.

"Bagaimana jika kita siram dengan air nanodayo?"

"Itu ide bagus ssu!"

"Atsushi ambilkan air di toilet."

"Aku malas Aka-chin."

"Sekarang atau rasakan hukumanku."

"Baiklah~"

Mendengar suara-suara itu lagi, ia langsung membuka matanya.

"Co-cotto!" Yuka menegakkan badannya.

"Eh! Dia sudah bangun ssu!"

Yuka mengamati orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. 'Aku seperti melihat pelangi' batinnya.

"Ka-kalian siapa?"

"Heh? Kami? Kami ini pemain basket terkenal ssu masa tidak kenal dengan kami." Jawab Kise sembari menyisir rambutnya kebelakang sok bergaya keren.

Yuka memperhatikan semua orang yang sedang menatapnya ini, semua nya mengenakan baju basket.

'Jangan...jangan...'

"Ka-kalian patung!"

"Ano...apa kau baik-baik saja..aku tidak bermaksud menganggetkanmu." Ucap si surai biru muda sembari mengulurkan tangan ingin membantu Yuka berdiri.

"Ah i-iya tidak apa-apa." Yuka menerima uluran tangan itu dan berdiri.

"Ke-kenapa kalian bisa hidup?!"

"Oh kau ingin tau jawabannya..ikuti aku." Si surai merah darah mulai berjalan kearah lorong lain dari museum itu.

Sembari berjalan, Yuka melihat beberapa tempat patung yang terbuat dari batu marmer yang di bentuk kubus. Yang bisa di pastikan itu tempat dari kepala warna warni yang ikut berjalan bersamanya. Karena diatas marmer itu tidak ada patung yang berdiri.

Yuka berhenti sejenak dan membaca nama yang tertera disebuah papan informasi yang berada di bagian bawah dari tempat sebuah patung seharusnya berdiri disana.

"Etto...Kise Ryouta."

"Itu namaku ssu!" Sang surai matahari menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga.

"Ah begitu." Yuka mengangguk paham, "salam kenal aku Yuka."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Yukacchi!"

Yuka tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan berjalan, dan melihat papan informasi lain.

"Yang ini...Aomine Daiki."

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya si dim.

"Tidak...jadi itu namamu."

"Hm begitulah."

"Salam kenal aku Yuka."

"Hm iya."

Setelah Aomine Daiki, Yuka melihat lagi papan informasi yang bertuliskan Midorima Shintaro.

"Itu namaku nanodayo." Ucap si megane sembari menaikkan kacamatanya."

Yuka mengangguk, "aku Yuka..senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku sudah tau nanodayo." Dan Midorima berjalan meninggalkan Yuka.

Beberapa meter dari tempat Midorima, ia menemukan nama lain, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Yu-chin itu aku...namaku bagus kan." Ucapnya dengan nada malas.

Yuka tersenyum, "iya nama yang bagus."

Tak terasa mereka sampai di sebuah lorong, yang agak berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Lorong ini nampak sangat megah, dan semua nya serba berwarna emas.

Mata Yuka menangkap sebuah mading di salah satu sudut. Ia mendekati mading itu dan membacanya.

"Akashi Seijuro..kapten kisedai."

"Ya aku adalah kapten dari mereka semua." Akashi tersenyum sembari menunjuk teman-temannya.

"Dan ini...adalah yang membuat kami hidup." Akashi menunjuk kearah meja emas yang diatas nya terdapat sebuah bola basket emas.

"Wow..." Yuka mendekati bola basket itu dan menatapnya kagum.

"Bola ini ditempatkan sama denganku di lorong ini, jadi aku akan menjaganya dengan baik." Akashi berdiri disamping Yuka dan mengusap permukaan bola basket itu.

"Jadi ini sebabnya semua penjaga malam disini, mengundurkan diri dengan sendirinya."

"Ya dan kurasa kau yang paling lama berada disini, karena tidak ada yang lebih dari semenit berani menatap kami apalagi berbicara seperti sekarang ssu. Mereka langsung lari keluar museum ssu." Ujar Kise sembari merangkul Yuka.

"Oh begitu ya.." Yuka mendekati sebuah tempat yang sama dengan tempat kisedai lainnya.

"Itu pasti tempatmu." Ucap Yuka sembari menatap Akashi.

"Ya kau benar."

Yuka tersenyum tipis, sebenarnya mereka tidak menakutkan seperti yang dibilang orang-orang. Mereka malah cenderung ramah.

"Hei Kise! Ayo kita main one on one!"

"Ayo ssu! Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah."

"Hah jangan bercanda."

Mereka berdua berlari keluar dari lorong itu.

"Mereka mau kemana?" Tanya Yuka kepada Akashi

"Oh itu mereka ingin bermain basket, kebetulan ada ring basket disini."

Yuka berjalan keluar dari lorong tersebut dan melihat...

Aomine sedang melakukan dunk.

"Ja-jangan di gelayuti begitu ring basketnya!" Teriak Yuka.

Aomine menaikan alisnya, "kenapa memangnya? Aku selalu melakukan ini."

"Ring itu pasti harganya mahal kalau rusak bagaimana." Ucap Yuka.

Baru saja dibilang begitu, **krek.** Ring basket nya sudah patah duluan.

"Aduh sakit." Keluh Aomine yang tadi terjatuh sembari mengelus pantatnya yang berdenyut.

"TIDAKK! RING BASKETNYAAA!" Teriak Yuka nista.

"Eh? Maaf ya, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Aomine dengan cengiran.

"Hei enak saja kau hanya minta maaf , apa kau tau berapa harga ring basket ini hah?! Ring itu mahal tau! Dan aku harus menggantinya! Habis sudah uangku!" Yuka menjewer telinga Aomine saking kesalnya.

"Aduh aduh! Sakit! Aku kan sudah minta maaf." Aomine mencoba menarik tangan Yuka dari telinganya tapi usahanya nihil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita perbaiki saja?"

Yuka menatap Kuroko, "memangnya bisa?"

"Sepertinya bisa...karena hanya bautnya saja yang terlepas."

"Hm begitu ya, jadi kita ganti saja bautnya dengan yang baru agar tidak lepas lagi."

"Benar."

"Aku ambil alat-alatnya dulu!" Yuka berlari keruangan perawatan barang.

Melihat Yuka pergi, para kisedai lain saling bertatapan.

"Aku tak menyangka ssu ada yang berani dengan kita."

"Ya dia juga orangnya baik." Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya dia bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuk kita." Akashi menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku kembali!" Yuka berjalan kearah para kisedai sembari membawa tangga, dan peralatan lainnya.

"Biar kubantu ssu, kau pasti keberatan." Kise mengambil tangga yang sedang dipegang oleh Yuka.

"Ah terima kasih Kise!"

"Baiklah kita perbaiki ring nya."

Kise memanjangkan tangganya, agar dapat digunakan untuk naik.

"Aomine kau yang naik!" Perintah Yuka.

"Kenapa aku?!"

"Karena kau yang membuatnya rusak Aomine aho!"

Aomine menghela napas, mau tak mau ia yang naik keatas.

Yuka membuka kotak perlatan dan mengeluarkan obeng juga baut.

Murasakibara mengangkat ring basketnya dari lantai dan memberikannya pada Aomine, "ini Mine-chin, ganbatte."

"Ukh beratnya."

"Murasakibara tolong berikan obeng ini padanya." Ucap Yuka.

"Copotkan baut yang lama dan ganti dengan yang baru!" Perintah Yuka, melihat itu kepala warna warni lain hanya menahan tawa.

Aomine membuka baut itu dan memberikannya kepada Murasakibara yang siaga dibawahnya.

Murasakibara memberika baut yang baru kepada Aomine.

Aomine menerima satu baut dulu dan memasangkannya ke ring basket itu dengan menggunakan obeng.

Berlanjut terus sampai baut yang keempat.

"Yeeyy ring nya selesai ssu!"

"Akhirnya aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan uangku." Yuka tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih saranmu kuroko!"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih juga untuk Murasakibara!"

"Iya sama-sama Yu-chin."

Aomine turun dari tangga, "lihat aku bisa memperbaikinya kan."

Yuka memalingkan wajahnya kesal, "huh itu juga berkat yang lain, kalau kau sendiri pasti tidak akan bisa."

Yuka membulatkan matanya teringat akan sesuatu, ia langsung melihat jam tangannya.

"Wah sudah pukul 5 pagi! Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke posisi semula! Cepat cepat!"

Yuka mendorong pundak para kisedai agar bergerak lebih cepat.

"Baiklah baiklah." Ucap mereka berbarengan.

Setelah para kisedai pergi dari hadapannya, ia berpatroli sebentar memastikan mereka sudah kembali dengan benar.

Setelah berkeliling selama setengah jam, ia sampai di bagian depan tempat Kuroko berada.

"Kau orang yang berbeda Yuka-san." Ucap Kuroko sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Aku senang bisa berkenalan denganmu dan juga yang lainnya." Yuka juga ikut membalas senyum Kuroko.

Dan setelah itu, matahari mulai masuk menyinari ruangan dalam museum melalui celah celah jendela dan juga celah pintu.

"Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan kerja ditempat ini." Yuka menatap Kuroko yang sudah kembali menjadi patung.

 **~TBC~**

 **Halo readers! Akhirnya chapter kedua update juga ^-^**

 **Saya buatnya tidak begitu disesuaikan dengan cerita asli dari filmnya**

 **Semoga reader semuanya senang dengan chapter kedua ini.**

 **Terima kasih untuk readers dan silent readers sekalian!**


End file.
